The Rescue
by Bright Blue Waffles
Summary: Samus has to go and rescue Pit, who managed to get himself stuck on the Temple roof. Isn't he clever? A humorous one-shot.


**Author's Note - This is me chipping through my writer's block, a funny little story in the same vein as Unexpected Chaos. Rated K+ for the use of 'pillock' once. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Super Smash Bros, nor any of the characters in this.**

"You seriously have no idea how angry I am at you right now, Pit."

With a sheepish smile, Pit looked up at Samus, who was glaring down at him. Once again, he had flown too far out and got himself stuck...

On the roof of the Temple.

And seeing as his wings were too weak to fly back again, he would have been stranded up there for Palutena knows how long if it hadn't have been for Samus, who was sent out to look for him when the other Smashers noticed that it was unusually quiet around the mansion.

So, as you might imagine, Pit was very glad when he saw Samus flying out towards him on the back of Charizard.

"Hi, Samus!"

"Don't you 'hi' me, you over-grown cherub. I was in the middle of training when Master Hand told me to go and look for you. Every one else was busy, so, _again_, I've got to come and rescue you."

Pit stood up. "Well, you're here now, aren't you? I bet you're glad to see I'm all right!"

"That's debatable at this present moment in time."

"Harsh."

Samus glared at him, which was enough to make Pit shut up and get on Charizard. He turned around and started flapping back.

They sat in silence for a few moments – that is before Pit started humming the national anthem of Skyworld.

It went from humming, to whistling, to yelling, as Pit got all the more engrossed in the theme... unfortunately for Samus, who was trying to think of a new battle strategy for her next fight against Bowser.

"DA DAA DAAA, DUM DUM,, DA DAA _DAAA -_"

"Pit, shut up."

"DUH DUH, DUH DUH, DUH DUH, DAAA -"

"I'm warning you, shut it."

"DA DAA DAAH, DUH DUH DUH, DAAH, DUH DUH DUH, DAAH, DUH DUH -"

"_FOR PETE'S SAKE, PIT! SHUT UP!_"

Pit stopped abruptly, eyebrows raised.

"All right, all right! No need to shout!"

Samus seethed quietly for the next couple of minutes, until Pit piped up again.

"Uh... Samus?"

"What?" replied Samus sharply.

"I'm bored."

"Oh dear."

"Can we play a game?"

Samus smirked. "What's it called?"

"I-Spy."

"Oh. I'd have preferred it to be called 'Be quiet or I'll turn around and put you back on the roof of the Temple'."

"Sheesh, Samus, what's got your goat today?"

"You, mainly."

"I'll ignore that."

"Whatever."

Pit looked around, scanning the horizon.

"OK. I spy, with my little eye... something beginning with... C."

"Clouds?"

"Yes! How d'you guess?"

"Are you seriously that thick? _We're in the sky._"

"Oh yeah..."

"Give me strength."

Pit paused.

"Your turn now, Samus."

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with G."

"Um..."

"Want a clue?"

"Yeah, OK."

"You're going to become extremely acquainted with it if you get any more irritating."

"Oh... I got it. Ground!"

"Clever boy."

"I suppose I should shut up, then."

"Yes. You do that."

More silence. Oddly enough, Samus broke it this time.

"How long have you been stuck out here, anyway?"

"Since lunchtime, actually." Pit pulled a face. "I'm starving..."

As if to prove the point, Pit's stomach grumbled loudly.

Samus reached into her pocket. She had a sandwich that she'd grabbed at lunch, before she went training. She was pretty hungry too, but if they split it, it'd stop that stomach of his rumbling, and that would save whatever sanity she had left.

"I've got this sandwich, but you can't have all of it. I'm hungry too."

She split it in half – and in a flash, Pit's hand reached forward, snatched one of the halves and wolfed it down in an instant.

He then suddenly hugged Samus extremely hard from the back, and, in surprise, Samus dropped her half of the sandwich. Samus saw it tumble through the air.

"Pit!" she shouted. "You _pillock_!"

"Sorry!"

"And get off of me."

He was still hugging her, in an outburst of gratitude. Pit detached himself quickly and shuffled back, going red.

The silence that followed that particular situation was very long, and was only disturbed by Samus's stomach growling. Luckily, however, Smash Mansion came into view in a while. They'd been flying at a fairly slow pace for about three-quarters of an hour, although to Samus it seemed more like three-quarters of a century.

"Look, we're almost back!" exclaimed Pit. "Doesn't time fly when you're having fun?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"Aw, Samus. You love me really!"

"No, I don't. I really don't."

Five minutes later, they touched down on the lawn outside. Pit scrambled off, pausing to look up at Samus.

"Thanks for helping me, Samus."

"S'all right," she replied gruffly. "Just try not to get stuck again, OK? We can't always come and save you, you know."

"You know I can't make any promises, Samus."

Samus smirked. "Whatever, then. Go on."

Pit ran off into the house, and Samus climbed off of Charizard, who flew off to the field round the back of the house. Samus went inside, looking forward to a nice snack and a coffee... free of annoying angels, games of I-Spy and sandwiches.

Well, she hoped so, anyway.


End file.
